Only the Moon
by WorldPeaceMan
Summary: Elle was wondering off into the woods one day when she came across a well, little did she know that the well (like the many others around the world) was portal to a whole new world. One unlike her own. Later with an unexpected turn of events she joins the company of Rin and Lord Sesshomaru. But what does the future have in-stored for the gang? Adventure? possibly Love?


Chapter 1

It was a foggy evening. The breeze was bitter, biting my ears, cheeks, and nose. The leaves that clanged so desperately onto the tree branches began to grasp for dear life as another wave of frigid air came crashing in. I inhaled, the scent of pine entering my nose, beckoning me to retreat outside to the forest that took home behind my humble abode. I decided to allow natures temptation to take over me as I entered the world of dusk. The mist was everywhere like a blanket that had been laid over the land, greeting me with moist droplets that hugged my skin.

It was beautiful; the sky, the wind, the landscape that was painted before my eyes. Just beautiful.

"Elle, what are you doing?! Go help you mother tend to the crops out in the fields!" Commanded my father.

I ignored his statement and just listened to the song that the wind sang.

It was entrancing, the melody so soft, so comforting.

"ELLE!" My father screamed.

I walked further out into the woods, letting my father's voice drown in the background and allowing the voices of nature to talk to me.

The further I walked the freer my soul felt.

I came across a stream of crystal blue and followed the path it had presented, at the end I was surprised to find a dried up well alongside the river bank.

My hand began to caress the edge of the well when I noticed something purple; no, lavender to be specific at the bottom of the well

Looking down into the well all I found with vines that wrapped and bloomed throughout the cracks of stone and wood.

'That's funny,' I thought, 'I don't recall vines ever having lavender blooms.'

Curious to know more about this new found discovery of mine, I jumped into the bottom of the well. I took hold of what seemed to be a jewel and began to analyze it when the ground beneath me began to glow a luminescent white color.

Moments later the light had ceased and I decided it was probably time to go home. I took my new found prize and slipped it into my boots.

I was a hunter and refused to be anything less, like my mother and father who chose the life of tending to the needs of plants every day. It was easy life, but I wanted to explore and plants weren't very mobile. Climbing out of the well I looked around the environment that surrounded me and it was open grassy plain. The sun was out, clouds were floating in the sky, and there was barely a breeze present.

I stepped down onto the ground, very perplexed by this situation.

"Something is very off." I mumbled to myself.

In the distance a village bestowed itself, the cries of laughing children ringing out in the air.

I rubbed my eyes 'No way. We don't have villages in Virginia; maybe Amish people, but no villages'

I turned back to jump back into the well when to my dismay, it had disappeared. Instead, the well was replaced with some type of forest.

Now I was really confused.

Well I figured I had two options:

1.) Go to the village and ask for...well something

Or

2.) Go into the forest and search for some type of stream.

Giving myself only a moment of thought I decided to go with option two and left out onto my excursion of the wilderness.

Hours must have passed since I seen any source of human life and still I was surround by the disappointing company of evergreen trees.

"So much for wanting to explore nature..." I mumbled to myself.

My stomach began to growl and to makes matters worse my legs to begin to ache, while my throat was wishing for water.

Before I could realize anything else that had now started to develop into a tedious problem, I heard a conversation in the distance.

"Master Jaken, shouldn't we go looking for Lord Sesshomoru?"

"No! Lord Sesshomoru said we are to stay put, so put we shall."

Deciding whether or not to go and ask them for help, I felt a presence behind me.

I turned to have golden orbs lock into my orbs of amber.

He raised his han-

Oh my god

That was no hand

That my friend… was a claw.

My eyes widened and immediately I grabbed for my Swiss army knife that had been lodged in my pocket.

It may have been small, but hey it still was a knife.

When before my eyes a small girl appeared in front of me, her arms outstretched as if trying to protect me.

"No, Lord Sesshomoru!" She cried

His face stayed stone cold, his hard gaze upon us and then his dropped his arm.

The little girl then turned and wrapped her arms around me.

"Phi! I missed you!" She squealed.

"Phi?" I questioned, her eyes met mine and she tilted her head off to the side.

"Phi, don't you remember me?" She asked.

I shook my head and felt my heart racing as I noticed the silver haired man before me darted his golden eyes, his fingers twitching.

She tugged at the hem of my jacket "Phi, it's me. Your little sister Rin," Her eyes began to glaze over, water beginning to rise at the corner of her eye lids.

I felt bad for the girl, but we were defiantly not sisters. Here she was hazel eyes, raven hair, and pale skin. And then there was me, wavy auburn hair, amber eyes, and sun-kissed skin. Sorry, genetically things were not adding up; plus, I don't recall ever having a younger sister.

The silver haired man spoke, his voice slicing through the wind

"Rin, is this women your sibling?"

She turned to him and then looked up to my face. She dropped her head and let go of my jacket, tears streaming down her face, and began twiddling her fingers.

"No Lord Sesshomoru... I just wanted to hav-"

He turned around and said "very well, Rin. This human may be your companion. But if she becomes more trouble than she's worth. She will be killed."

A smile then made its way onto to Rin's face as my jaw dropped.

'What?'

A little hand then grabbed mine and lead me to their campsite.

"I'm going to call you Phi, Kay?"

I was completely lost. Did I just get myself roped into something that I shouldn't have?

Yes.

I'm pretty sure I did.

Little did I know what the future had in stored for me.

Thanks for reading! Please write a review and let me know how I did, If I need to fix something, or even if you have an idea for story. Thanks!

-WorldPeaceMan


End file.
